The Winter Cold
by Doragoon
Summary: Gaz is his match, she always has been.  But now they will both come together to realize that.  I picture them like Invader Zim: Manifest Doom from Snafu comics.  Helps from imagining them as little bobble heads
1. Frost

_Rated M_

_Yes, I know. Taboo, right? When it gets around the holidays, I start getting weirder and weirder, so be prepared. I couldn't' find anything to occupy my time except writing and one of my favorite authors had written an IZ story. If I tell you guys who follow my stories anything, it's that when you surround yourself with specific people or what they do, you start to inherit some of their qualities. _

_Don't worry. I only threw this story out because I didn't have anything better to do, now that I have finished one story and half way through the others. Uhhh, is there anything else I forgot to mention? The next Our Love chp will be out in about one to two weeks from now. Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez is the creepiest dude on Earth, but he still owns this show. NOW, on to the story._

* * *

Zim twitched his eye at his insane GIR unit. Gir had managed to blow the stove through their wall and out their neighbors. He rubbed his temples in between his fore-middle claws, trying to relieve the pressure of the headache he was sure to get. Of course the house-ship unit would repair itself, but he was sure that sooner or later, Gir would find a way to finally destroy the unit completely and dance in its ashes.

"Gir! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I like tacos!"

"Uhhh! Can't you for once keep yourself from blowing our cover and allowing the human race to find and capture us?"

"I'm sorry master; I was hungry and wanted to make some quesadillas."

"You could have just come down and asked me to pick you up some. It would not have been such a problem. I still cannot see why you, a robot, so need food in a stomach that does not exist."

Zim softened his face, knowing if he continued to rant and rave about, he would cause a migraine that wouldn't leave his head for days. He turned his tall frame to the elevator to his lab. He had considerably grown during his years on the godforsaken planet known as Earth.

He would become an Almighty Tallest once he made his way back to Irk. Everyone on his planet grew sooner or later, but only those fate chose grew to the size of eight feet. He was five and seven twelfths. The two Almighty Tallest were only seven. To the humans, in fact, he was at an acceptable for a "boy" his age. He was in Mid Skool and rejoiced with the factor he would reign over Irk with a clawed fist.

The current Tallests shivered in terror when they had found out that he had gained height. They had tried to trick him, tried to persuade that he wouldn't ever be able to make it back to Irk unless he conquered Earth. But when he had been struck by that freak lightening, he had never been the same.

See, the Pak he was given to at birth had been malfunctioned, a joke by two extremely careless and stupid Irks that had done the job of cleaning and connecting the Paks to the backs of newchild Irks, which they had done correctly until they had gotten bored one day and deliberately fucked with the connection of the Pak, then attached it to one newchild just to see how bad the damage would be in doing so. Zim had been the unlucky participant and for 70 years, he was a mockery of how Irks shouldn't act like.

But when a lightning strike, at which Zim had credited to Mother Ircania, had popped the back of his Pak, it reconnected the wires so that Zim could think correctly and have better thought process, which, ironically, made him just as smart as the Almighty Tallest, if not smarter.

But not to digress from the subject at hand, he had realized that his so called "mission" was actually just a ploy to get rid of him. Well, he was growing and, while he was still at the command of the Tallests, he could easily overpower them both with his intellect.

He walked into his improved lab. He had actually taken the hint from Tak when she made her way to the planet. So he decided to take bits and pieces from the orbit and expand upon his new and developed mind. He recreated his lab to that of Tak on a good day.

"Computer."

"Yes, master?"

He reprogrammed the sarcastic and cynical encoding and rearranged it so that it still had that same annoying programming, but that it would only show once in a while and still do as he commanded. In turn, he made sure that he was calm whenever he spoke to it, lest it come back.

"Can you please repair the house while I am away? I must make my way to the retched Skool. I still do not understand why the boards of education see a need to teach them this useless material. I cosign with the rest of the students there, there is no point in teaching them this if they aren't going to use it in the rest of their lives."

"Maybe there will be someone who aspires to be everyone's boss."

"Computer?"

"Sorry, master, had a relapse."

Zim shook his head. He made his way to the front door grabbing his clothes he wore for the past years on Earth.

"Gir? Do make sure that the only thing that you do today is sit on that couch and watch T.V. The house is to repair itself and I don't want you messing around that may hinder it. This time of year is to be the season of cold weather and frozen rain."

Zim despised this time of year, the water tricking him the first time it fell as snow. He had walked outside, stuck his hands in the powdery white ice. Because his reptilian-like skin, his blood changing to the climate that it was presented with, so his body temperature didn't melt the snow immediately, especially when he couldn't repress the feelings of fun he felt and began rolling in it, but the moment he walked back inside and it melted, he was in a violent flurry of pain.

"Never the hell again will I be tricked by this sudden change of weather."

He began his walk to Skool, waiting for the moment when Dib would make his appearance and annoy him to death with his constant blathering.

"ZIM!"

Speak of the devil's brother and he shall blather.

"What is it today, Dib? I do not believe I have caused anything to disrupt Earth's pathetic human race."

"Shut it, alien scum. I know for a fact that you are planning something that will cause a riot."

"Where is the little devilish creature of the name Gaz?"

"You will be destroyed-eh? Why would you be looking for my sister?"

"No reason."

In fact, Zim was wary of the lithe creature his arch nemesis called sister. She was what the human's called a cold and unfeeling person, one that you would stay away from, but couldn't because you wanted to change that frozen persona. Zim thought it was actually very attractive. Most of the females of Irk were cold, but Gaz took the cake.

She was the coldest, when crossed, ruthless, when focused, merciless, when aggressive. She was the perfect female and Zim feared not what she could do to him. He was way stronger than any human and he could easily overpower her, but he was afraid of the way she would take to him. He wanted her, but Irk customs of mating was ruthless at the beginning. And he was unsure, even though females on his planet chose the strongest or those they saw fit to protect their young, if she would accept his proposal. Ahh, the thought of Gaz and his young made the Irken smirk.

Newchilds, babies, whatever you wanted to call them, were born the traditional mated way or the industrialized way. The traditional way was for those who would work within Irk and help the community, those raised by parents, but those done the industrialized way were direct descendents from soldiers and were trained from birth. He was the industrialized one, one that would work as a soldier, Elite, or Commander. Had he been done the correct way from birth, he would have made his way to Commander, his intellect and strength working his way to the top until he grew and became an Almighty. Oops, we have digressed again.

"She's coming soon; she said she needed batteries for her game. Leave my sister alone, you got that, Zim? I will not allow her to be swayed by your mind control powers."

"Dib, are you sure we talk of the same person? This is Gaz we're speaking of, right, earth monkey?"

"…You're right. Gaz is just too smart for you. Especially with the fact that you haven't conquered Earth yet and it's been four years since you've been here. By Earth standards, you're thirteen, but I know you are way older."

Zim nodded his head, letting Dib win the argument for the sake of getting him to shut up.

Then she walked right up to his side, the game in her hands mashing away. He really didn't know what she was playing. But he had done his research on what she did play and found what he had been looking for. She would have the choice, even if that meant he would lose his head.

_~A~D~_

Zim sat bored and just about to nod off. He really didn't even care what was coming of his teacher's mouth. Ms. Bitters had decided to follow her class and taught at the Mid Skool.

"Well, tweens, today, we are going to experiment on how hydrochloric acid being drank by hamsters affect them."

And, of course, she was still giving them lessons on things that not only didn't make sense, but would scar them for life. Good thing Zim tortured back on Irk for a living.

"But before we get to the fun, I have to show the video on being safe on sex, although none of you will live long enough to even begin a family with all this pollution in the air, slowly killing you all and melting your little lungs off. Well, lets begin."

She pressed play on the wall as the screen came down. The moment it came on, a man in about his forties was sitting on a desk.

"_Well, hello. I see I will be teaching the young men and women of tomorrow trying to learn about the outside world. Well, since I know a little something, let me tell you about sex."_

Some kids looked taken aback, as if they were really being taught this.

"_As you see in the diagram, the male and female body is very different. The reason for that is that the male and female body fits like a key to a keyhole, male being the key and the female oh you get my meaning. Let's take it to Jack and Sally for a demonstration."_

For the next thirty minutes, the tweens vomited and screamed at the screen, squishing noises and moaning coming from the projector. The only ones that weren't freaking out were Dib, Zim, and, of course, Gaz, who was too busy playing her game to notice. The man came back on, but most of his clothes were disheveled as he sweated.

"_O-okie-dokie then, why don't we give a hand to Jack and Sally who gave us their time to demonstrate the reproduction process of man and females. If you noticed, Jack was wearing a condom. Whenever you have sex, my dear friend the condom can help in protection. Remember when you were told by your friends that girls or boys had cooties. There are things that are the same that you can catch by not being protected."_

Zim was pretty sure he really didn't want to hear anything else. He was already allergic to water and BBQ sauce. If there was anything else on this planet that would certainly disgust him, he did not want to know about.

He was just about to lay his head for a bit of unscheduled re-energizing when he caught Gaz staring at him to the left. He poked his head up, but she had already turned away, a blush that had began red then morphing to magenta due to her skin being somewhat pale.

He was confused, his camouflage eyes flexing in concentration. He had also picked up on Tak's invention to completely camouflage the Irken body. He checked the data in his Pak and when he came up to the word blush and what it stood for, he smirked at her. When she turned to him, the smile caught her off guard and she blushed even harder, her body shifting continuously.

"Maybe Gaz wouldn't be so against our union. Hmmm…"

The wheels turning in his mind were so fast, you would think his brain would turn into a car and zoom out of his ears. Well, his fake ones.

_~A~D~_

Gaz walked into her room and slammed her door. Dib was being insufferable again and she had to get away from him. Their father was pulling an all-nighter at the secret lab.

"Why must everything in this world be so stupid?"

She then remembered why she didn't have her game. She had something very important that needed attending, her body.

When she caught Zim staring at her, her body went downhill. What baffled her was why Zim? He was an alien, for god's sake! She thought she would be wet for her brother before she would ever even be attracted to Zim. But when he grew and started showing human qualities that made girls swoon, she had been one of the first to fall into the loop, but the only one to not show it.

Then again, she and Zim shared much in common. Her brothers was on their most hated list, the cared nothing for the human race, and she was assured he began sprouting new brain cells that were beginning to rival her own.

"Well, can't be too surprised. They always said that your soul mate was just you in another body."

Speaking of body, hers was calling out to her like it had a megaphone. She panted as she thought of Zim shirtless. She could very well see abs under the T-shirt they made him wear during gym, just like the other girls could. His legs were veined.

He was like a god in that body and she was his mistress. She would love to be under all that muscle. She was surprised Irkens actually had that. Maybe it was Earth's effects. Damnit, once again, we're getting off subject.

She twisted her hand into her shirt, gripping her breast gently and kneading her buds. She tiptoed to her bed and bounced heavily on the sheets as she pleasured herself. She rubbed her legs together, the itch between growing even more. She reached under her shirt and began working her chest till she was sure they would have bruises.

She kicked off her shoes and strained against the bed sheets, hoping to get a better feel for the pleasure that was running through her. She ripped her shirt off and tore straight through her Vampire Piggy bra(_A_). Her breast bounced happily in the cool air. Despite being the fact that she really didn't each much and hated milk, she still grew C cups and her body was pretty curvaceous, not one bone sicking out. She said she was just getting fat from all the pizza, but she had been this way since she turned 11, starting with the breasts.

She slithered her hand in between the valley of her breasts, before curving it inward to rub and cup her mounds. She hated this, really. She was touching herself for an alien…and yet she couldn't stop.

"Gaz, I gotta go out. I'll be back before nine; the Swollen Eyeball said they went investigating."

"O-okay, just go, damnit!"

She wasn't going to get distracted from the fantasy of the tall, green Irken dominating her body in ways she never experienced and only knew from what other people blathered on about.

It all happened at the same time. Dib had just closed the front door, her hands making their way to her panties, and her window opening, unexpectedly.

"Hmm. Gaz-mate seems to have started the festivities and had not invited me. We will just have to change that."

Gaz would have screamed had she not been so shocked. The bo-errr-alien she had just been fantaszing about just climbed through her window unannounced.

"Gaz?"

"Zim! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you something very important, but it seems that you are busy."

"NO!"

Zim was surprised, just as Gaz. She didn't expect that to come out of her mouth and she sure as hell didn't want him to stay…did she?

…No. She wanted that green alien to come into her window and have her ride him. I could probably be her addled mind, but she could sort through that after she was done getting what she wanted.

"Come in Zim. Since you wanted to be so annoying, I have something that I want you to do."

Zim seemed taken aback. He was sure he would have been killed once she got out of her stupor. Instead, she was inviting him into her room. He remained wary, making sure to keep the window open for a quick escape. He was not going to get into it with the female of his choosing.

"So, what was it that you wanted again?"

"Well, I have a-a proposition for you Gaz."

"…Go on…"

He had been so confident earlier. Well, apparently, that confidence flew straight out the window when he was presented with the body of the female he wanted. It was apparent that she didn't care and allowed him to look. He thought possessively that if any other had tried to look upon this beauty, their eyes would be ripped out by him, personally.

"Well, I am going to be one of the Tallest. I will be ruler of the Irken world and though it is not tradition, I would like someone by my side, someone with unquestioned strength."

She felt like she knew where this was going and smirked evilly in her mind. So this was his reason for coming. She looked upon her soon-to-be Irken lover and noticed his nervous glancing between her and the floor that made her smirk even wider. Where was the overly confident alien she had known for years?

"I-I propose that you be that someone. I c-could give you status, I could sustain your lifespan. You would be challenged by other females, but I will give you strength so that you could defeat them easily."

She almost growled at the thought of others trying to take him away from her. She didn't even process that thought before it went through her mind and left.

"I wish that you be my mate, Gaz. We could rule the universe for much time."

There it was, the Almighty question. Did she wants this, was it for her? She had never even thought about a job before, was never interested in what the human race would give to her. So this was almost like a wakeup call.

"_Wait, what was that old saying again. Don't you want to know what happens when he slide down that rabbit hold?"_

Zim continued.

"Here. I made this for you earlier. It is my offering."

She stared at the sword lying on her lap. It was almost akin to the sword the Vampire Piggy Hunter used, the only it was missing was…the…button. She stared at the button before pressing, knowing that plasma light would shoot out before it even did. She glanced to Zim before she tilted her to the side in confusion.

"You are to choose. You will either give me back the weapon or cut my head off. It is Irken customs the females always choose if they want the male to protect or leave."

She was shocked at the brutality of it. Then she looked to the sword again. The question was now a matter of life or death.

She chose.

Zim flinched when he heard the blade sail through the air, but it didn't cut him. He opened his eyes and looked to the left where he felt plasma heat. He turned around and looked for Gaz. She was sitting there, arms open and waiting with a genuine smile on her face.

"Come, Zim-mate."

Just like he had referred to her to, it had only taken a second of thought before he crshed their lips together.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**Till later, Doragoon/Animaster out.**


	2. Ice

_Rated M for both sexual content and vulgar language so, yeaahhh, you were warned. _

_Second chp. of the short two-shot, Winter Cold. Enjoy and Merry Christmas. Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez is the craziest dude on Eart, but he still owns this cartoon._

* * *

Gaz didn't expect such a quick response, only barely being able to register that her alien was kissing her before she was able to respond. It was at that moment when she realized she wasn't going to be able to keep up. His segmented tongue wasn't only long, but very quick.

Gaz just let him ravage her mouth until he relaxed and slowed for her response. She was hesitant, probing his bladed teeth before exploring the inside of Zim's mouth. She was captivated about how sharp they were, but made sure not to lick them too much, lest she cut herself. When she actually tasted what was in his mouth, she wondered.

"_Cheese and chicken? Almost like some kind of taco."_

She was complaining. She figured living with Gir, it was expected. She grasped the fact that air was need when she tried to suck from Zim's mouth.

"Ah hah hah!"

Zim looked upon his mate and smirked in enjoyment at her breathlessness. Not only that, but she also was blushed and her eyes were creamy, as if she couldn't make out wha was in front of her.

Zim took notice of her unclothed body and decided to occupy himself while she recuperated. His claw slide up to her breast and did a test rub.

"Z-zim! No, I can't breathe correctly!"

He grinned maliciously and did it again. Gaz wasn't even able to respond anymore and panted endlessly.

Zim took his segmented tongue and licked her neck, ranging from gentle to hard. Gaz was right back at square one, but instead, she was getting help from the very person she had been fantasizing about. Her panties were assuredly wet and probably staining her bed as well, but did that matter now?

At this point the world could very well be ending and she would wave it off like an annoying fly. All Gaz cared about was the pleasure she was receiving and would be giving to her alien mate. This was way better than any game or pizza and she could vouch for that sentiment.

"Gaz, does thisss feel good?"

She wasn't even aware of her head nodding, but whatever she did, Zim wasn't taking it.

"No, you will tell me from your perfect lipsssif thisss feelsss good."

How had this happened? When she touched herself, it took at least rubbing both her breasts and shifting her legs together to create friction in between her wet pussy to eve get halfway to where he was. He had only rubbed her breasts and lick her neck and he had her undone to the point of orgas-speak of the devil.

"Zim, please! It feels great so please, keep going!"

He grinned and tweaked her nipple causing a rough shudder to run through her body.

"Zim, I think I'm going to cum!"

Zim dove straight into her neck, nipping and bruising. Both his claws this time were on her breasts, tweaking, rubbing, and poking gently with his talons that gave Gaz bruising that added to her own from her earlier touching.

"I love the fact you're mine. Remember that, Gaz, you are my mate and no one, but I, can look upon such sssupple ssskin."

She came. No, let's rephrase that, she orgasmed. Her body shuddered violently, alsmot to the point where Zim had gotten worried that she was actually in pain. Her eyes were shut tight, her legs were pressed closed, and her mouth hung open, a dribble of saliva running down her mouth.

It was over within a minute to Zim, but to Gaz, it had taken an eternity to finally let the wave subside. Once it was over, her body fell, almost like a puppet.

Zim looked down at his mate and smiled. This was what it felt like to pleasure your own female. He did not know the experience and reveled in it.

"Zim?"

"Yesss, my mate?"

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"Besides the fact that my Pak is programmed to give my brain all basic knowledge of certain things, the human male and female body were the first things that was programmed into my Pak once I landed on earth. I know exactly where to pleasure just about any human female, but I know where you love it, especially."

He ended that with a gentle swish of his claws across her stomach, right where her belly button was. She twitched. She thought that it couldn't hurt to just allow him to do what he wanted to her body once more before she dozed off, but the thought of just leaving him without giving back or ending with a sound rub of their bodies.

"Stop."

"Wait, what?"

Zim was confused. Didn't she want to mate it him?

"Don't worry, Zim. I'm just making sure I'm not the only one taking pleasure."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, smirking at him. She licked his chin and down until she got to his neck and began nipping and biting, giving him the same treatment he had given her. She shoved his shirt up and immediately noticed how different he was from the average human male.

He was hairless, of course. He had none to begin with so she didn't expect to find any. What she didn't find was a belly button and that was something that baffled her. So how had he come to be? If they were going to mate and she decided to have babies, she really didn't want them ripping out of her stomach.

"Zim, where's your umbilical cord?"

"It's actually on my back. I noticed that too about the Irken-human difference. You have belly buttons, but ours are actually expanded out to fit our Paks."

She nodded, seemingly content with his answer. He also had abs, but they were fitted together, almost like he had trapezoids instead of squares. She liked it, oddly enough.

She licked his, hoping his flesh wasn't sweaty from hearing her moan. In fact, when she licked, it was as if he hadn't been affected by her earlier moaning at all.

"We, Irks, show our arousal by how red our eyes get, if you're wondering."

"Take your contacts off, now."

He was startled by her command, but complied. He thought through his Pak and it gleamed the blue eyes until they turned to red gels that Irks called eyes.

He was right. His regular eyes were dull red. Now, they were cherry red, glowing if she said anything about them.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Ugly, right?"

"No, it's just, they're so captivating."

Zim looked down at Gaz and smiled. She licked his abs, loving the fact she wouldn't have to ever worry about the taste of salty skin. She hadn't when her own skin sweated, so tasting it wasn't exactly on her like list. But she would do it anyway, just to please her lover.

Zim's eyes shined brighter and he began to hiss instead of moan, another difference in humans and Irks. Gaz loved the sound and rubbed her pussy on his leg, hoping to get herself wet again. Her hands were too busy trying to disband his skin tights. She could see the tell-tale bulge that signaled he was more than waiting for a bit of love on the downside.

She popped off the tights and let her eyes travel up to the monster that stood before her. Yes, his dick was green, the mushroom head leafy dark green. It was as if the whole member was a giant, penis shaped broccoli. That wasn't what made her shiver. She had a couple of dildos in her life, buying them only recently and as they all had different coverings, they had nothing on what was on the skin of his. His dick was covered in tentacles that wrapped around his pole. But when she was close enough to breathe on it, the tentacles unwrapped and began to move.

"Sorry. No one cut my foreskin off."

"That's okay; some of the guys on this planet don't have their foreskins cut off either."

Zim's eyes dimmed a little.

"How would you know that?"

"Reading is fundamental."

Zim was content with this and allowed Gaz to grabbed his dick. She pulled up and down on it a couple of times, experimenting while testing how it affected him. Apparently, his eyes glowed brighter when she pulled down and dimmed when she pushed up. He hissed louder.

"_Hmm. I wonder what it tastes like…"_

Zim was in what Irks would call Ircanasia or heaven to humans. She was working his phallus like she had before, but he trusted that this was the first time she had seen one that was real, or that was what he was hoping.

So, at this point, there was no pleasure that was greater than the feel of Gaz's hands on his pole and chest, but she decided to take it further. It was like a boa constrictor had made it's way into the room when she licked him. She began to take him into her mouth and made a suction with her spit. It spilled around him like milk and lubricated her mouth. Gaz was assurd she was going to make her mate cum when she looked up and his red eyes were almost blood boiling red.

She glanced under his dick, searching for balls to cup, but finding none.

"It'ssss actually under my sssskin. My ballssss are under my sssskin. It's stretchy so don't worry about hurting me."

She took her left hand that was rubbing his and probed the skin between his legs. Sure enough, they were there, but hidden. She rubbed right under them, hoping it would give him more pleasure. She certainly wasn't disappointed when his eyes flashed a little and she felt some of his cum spill into her mouth. It was actually sweet, yet tangy and thick, almost like lime yogurt. But surely that wasn't all, was it?

Zim refrained from cumming. He was determined to cum in her womb as his first, but he was losing the battle.

Gaz wondered if applying sounds for him to hear would contribute. She reached down and slipped her hand that was holding the base of his cock, confident she would be able to hold her own head up, and reached into her panties for the first time that night. She finally got to her pussy and did a tentative swipe on her pink and quivering skin. She moaned onto his green tube, sending vibrations through the whole thing. Zim was sure he would lose himself to this spiral of pleasure.

She flicked her fingers over and over on the flesh hidden beneath her cotton panties, the squishing causing Zim to clench his eyes, thinking if he was in pain, even minor, it would distract him from blowing his Irken seed. No. Help. At. All.

"Zim, please cum for me. I want you too. This only feels half as good as orgasming."

Zim was tempted, but refused, even going as far as trying to pull her from his hard and throbbing dick with her hair gently with the hopes that she would stop.

She engulfed him all the way to his base and he lost it. He came in her mouth, his red eyes glowing sun core red. He accidently pumped his hips into her mouth, gagging her, but she was able to keep from choking. She pulled up, making sure nothing split from her mouth.

Zim was finally able to open his eyes, their dull redness prominent again, and looked to his female lover. He watched with fascination as she swallowed his seed into her throat. He was vaguely aware he was getting hard again, readying himself for the imminent mating.

"Why?"

"Why did I swallow your cum like juice? It tasted good…and I wanted to."

He widened his eyes and, although it was taboo, he liked the way she looked with his green seed dribbling from her mouth as if it were a too much for her.

"Hands and knees, now!"

He pushed her onto her hands and she turned her body toward him while laying her full front onto the bed. She wasn't nervous, expecting the pain and welcoming it like a child. She didn't expect the gentleness he showed when meeting her entrance with his phallus. He rubbed, trying to get the juices that were dripping from her pussy onto his green pole, hoping with it, would be easier to slide right in. She backed into him and bounced on him lightly.

He pushed slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. He continued slowly, but she wouldn't have it and bounced hard backwards. He felt himself tear straight through her hymen, none existent on Irk, but known by him since he got to Earth. He knew it hurt females when it split but what could he do? She just decided to tear it herself. He could see the blood run down and he winced.

"Zim, please just move."

He would have, but he heard her whimper low and slightly. He had way better hearing than any human and stilled.

"Zim!"

"Damnit, human-mate, stop moving so much or you will hurt yourself even more."

"Zim, this is natural. Just keep going and it will end soon."

He didn't want to believe it, but he pulled out and then pushed back in. There it was, the pleasure. He felt both like he was in Ircanasia and felt like scum at the same time. He hurt his mate and was taking pleasure in it.

He leaned over and tweaked her nipple between his claws. She jerked and rubbed her ass into his groin even more. He licked his long tongue down her spine, getting halfway until his head wasn't long enough to continue.

"Z-zim?"

He knew that sound. It was the sound of pleasure and he loved it. He pumped tentatively once just to make sure and when she shuddered, he knew she was ready. He humped her pussy as he cupped her breasts with his unsheathed claws. Even more bruises added to the ones already there.

His hisses blended into her moaning. Her juices leaked out from the cracks of their union, his mixing and turning hers a light green. She leaned back into his chest as he pushed into her pussy and held her shoulders so he had more power to push. She arched her back into his trapezoid abs and wrapped her arms onto his back.

He let go, letting go of her shoulders so he could try another position.

"Dear God, Zim, don't you dare stop."

She was on her side as he held up one of her legs to continue. The bed creaked over and over from their mating.

"Ircania, Gaz. Your body is so good. I would have mated you long before had I known it would feel as good as this."

His eyes were rose red, flashing the bioluminescence in his eyes. He wanted more and he was sure she would give it.

Zim pulled her up to him, her arms wrapping around his bode.

"Go ahead Gaz. Ride me."

She set her hands on his shoulders, needing the leverage to pull herself up and down on his phallus. She gasped at the sense of fullness in her stomach. He was kissing her womb with how deep he was going in the new position. She hadn't noticed that his Pak was actually attached to the inside of his skin.

Zim occupied his time with suckling her tits, the bubbles of milk swaying and begging to be fondled. He sucked on the right one and cupped the left.

The humping felt like forever, but was actually only a couple of minutes before she accidently touched his Pak. The spider legs came out and grabbed her arms. She was startled, but too far gone to actually move away before the other pair grabbed her feet and pushed her down onto the bed.

"What the hell Zim?"

He didn't know what it was, but she looked extremely good captured, wet, and helpless under his Pak claws. He moved up and rubbed her entrance with his cock.

"Zim, what are doing? Get me out of-!"

"Is it so bad to have you this way?"

She looked like she was about to respond, but he slammed his cock into her, causing her to moan loudly. He continued with his domination of the purple-haired, lithe girl on the bed.

Zim was close. He knew he was close because he could see the reflection of red on her pale face. He knew she was too, with how her walls clenched onto him, making it even more difficult to push.

He made his claws let go of her hands and feet, waiting for the ensuing punishment. She pulled her alien to her body on the bed and scratched her hands down his back, the trails of green blood oozing from the wounds. He reveled in it.

They sped up, wanting the friction to finally push them both over the edge. When Gaz discovered his antennas hidden inside the bunch of camouflage hair he had, she bought one to her mouth with the hopes she could make him cum first. The bright and blinding flash of his eyes signaled it.

"KLAR!"

She was too wrapped up to hear that his voice was frazzled. She felt his pole kiss her womb and gush both onto and into it. The green spilt from the creases. She came as well, a repeating one, her screams shaking the walls of the house, the bed creaking from her extremely violent quaking. Hers was so contagious, he came again. The both came so much, the bed was sure to stain.

Then, silent and heavenly peace. The held tight to each other, both panting hard from the rigorousness of the double orgasms. Zim was the first to actually pick up that he was squishing Gaz's breath.

"Gaz-mate, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired now is all."

Zim sat up and she tried, but her head only got halfway up before lying down on his legs. He petted her purple hair.

"Zim?"

"Yes, Gaz-mate?"

"What does Klar mean?"

"Means mate in ancient Irken."

"Of course it does…Hey, how did you know when to come to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was just way to convenient for you to just make your way to my room right after Dib decided to leave."

"You truly are smarter than the rest of your race. I threw a bone out to the tiny, insignificant group your brother works with. I gave them a tip that it they searched the old house on the Montecorium's hill that they would find pieces of my equipment. Too bad they will be there a while for nothing. First off, everything there is useless and second off; I glued it with industrial glue to make sure it would take them time to break anything off."

"Huh…My brother is such a dumbass."

Her arms creeped around his green waist. She took her legs and set them to the side so they wouldn't fall asleep. She was close to falling asleep, but then immediately awoke.

"Zim, we didn't use a condom."

She still didn't lift her head, but he could hear anxiety on her voice.

"Don't worry. The only way for males to reproduce is if we actually give the female our reproductive sperm. What I gave you was aphrodisiac semen that both expelled my arousal and expelled yours. It was like making us cum faster, and in turn made us cum harder since we were so close. It's very close for a male to do something like that in the middle of mating, but I was able to. We can switch at will."

He also had a question.

"Why, dear Gaz-mate, do you grow cold when you get more aroused?"

"I think my dad was right when he said that we were born in a secret lab. I do believe I have a mom, but I think she was only fucked for the experiment and could care less about us."

"Which I think is such bullshit. I can see someone not love Dib, but you, Gaz-mate, are very lovable."

"That's because we are mates, you're supposed to say things like that."

He smiled to her. He had a very weird, yet strong mate. He was pleased. He petted her cold skin until he realized he need re-energizing and rearranged them; despite Gaz's cute sleep whimpering, so that they could sleep in her bed correctly.

He would be even more pleased when he got home and realized he grew to six feet.

_~A~D~_

Dib walked into his house later than expected, snow in a flurry behind him. He wanted to make sure Gaz was feed and asleep, but she knew where the money was and how to order pizza. He walked up stairs and made his way to his room, not even bothering to stop by Gaz's room. But as he walked by, he heard her light snores, but then hissing.

"_Hissing?"_

He cracked the door open and stuck his head in.

"Gaz?"

He expected his sister to sit up, but he didn't expect his arch-nemesis to also do so.

"Zim! What the hell is going on in here?"

Zim and Gaz turned to each other and shook their heads.

"Your brother really is an idiot. How can I be brother-in-law with such a moron?"

"I try, you should too."

"Uhhh! Well, for you, sure. So what do we do with him now?"

"You had sex with my little sister? I am going to-!"

"Dib, if you dare touch my mate, your suffering that is to be now will increase tenfold."

"What do you-brrrrr."

He felt cold and a shiver run up his spine. He looked at Zim and saw him smirking. He looked to Gaz, but when he did, he had never felt so afraid in his life. And from his little sister!

"NO, don't do it Gaz! NOOOO!"

She tortured him, just as the snow began to chill the wet roads.

* * *

**Whew. Easy wrote done. If you felt offended by all the lusty, smut, nd sex, too damn bad. I felt like it and wanted to…Told ya'll I get weird during the holidays.**

**Hope ya'll had a merry Christmas and hope this after Christmas gift is just as good as the rest.**


	3. Arctic

_I can't believe that I'm back to this, even if it's just for this chap. Funny, enough, it's actually at the same time I made the last chapters. Rejoice, my fans, Winter Cold is momentarily back!_

_WARNING! Some of the subjects spoken of are either sexual or a part of Bleedman, creator of Grim Tales, PPGD, and Sugar Bits, comics. Skip if you are opposed to either._

_Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez is the creepiest dude on Earth, but he still owns this show._

* * *

"ZiiiiIIIIM!"

Invader Zim turned from his gaze upon the deep darkness space had to hold to the voice that held much anger. If anyone looked closely, they could see him slightly shaking by on a millimeter.

"Yes, my Irken Queen?"

"Don't Irken Queen me, you ass! Do you know what the physician told me when I went to see her? I have to walk on all fours if I want to carry this baby to full term!"

Gazelene Membrane walked into the large audience hall towards her Tallest. Nine feet to be exact. She had to crane her neck up to see his face, but that didn't make her any less scary to her love. In fact, more Irks feared her hand and rage more than they did his.

From behind, the Irken physician coughed and Gaz sighed before she sat on her butt, her legs bent at the knees. Zim would have taken her there if not for her anger. It's just; her outfit had this affect on him every time he saw her. It would bring a slight brightness to his eyes, but not enough to actually see unless you were up close. His plight was in what she wore.

The cloak was like any other Tallest cloak, covering the head of the wearer. It was the latex and leather that covered her body provocatively. Her gloves were like his, running up to her elbow, engulfing her forearms. It was the same with the heels she fit, too, but…Ircania, she made them look so much better than he. Leather covered her breasts, strapping from the sides and shoulders, a triangle inside a circle right in the middle as a tribute to the Irk flag. Her entire midriff was open to the universe and Zim had to restrain himself a couple of times when an alien looked a little too long. It was worse when it reached the bottom. They reminded him of the gym shorts they both had to wear at Hi Skool. Only a little more black and much more tight. Without her cloak, to see her turn from him was like restraining a raging bull. It wasn't happening for long.

In short, it took Zim a moment every time his Queen came up to him to compose himself. He wasn't a lesser ma…er, Irken. He had self-control. Even if he could feel himself slightly harden. No one would call him on it.

"Gaz, my loving Queen, what is wrong?"

"My loving Tallest, did you forget to tell me something when you asked to have a baby?"

Zim turned to the space he was looking at earlier, but more so as to ignore the enraged glare his Queen was giving him. Bad idea, very bad indeed.

His leg shot out from under him when Gaz punched his shin. He gagged when she decked his stomach and he fell to his hands and knees.

"There, now we're at the same length."

Zim fell to his forearms and coughed harder. The physician would have rushed to his aid, but was more wary of what her Queen would do to her and the factor that she was most used to the abuse the two Royals took and gave. She left the room before she was the viewing subject to more abuse.

What Zim had forgotten to mention to his Almighty Queen was that if she were to have an Irken child, she would have to stay on her hands and knees lest the baby's sharp claws tear her womb out. Irken bones were the first things that grew in the Irken body and she wouldn't be able to walk until her second trimester. She wasn't too happy with that.

"Zim, do you understand that I might just have to cut off your legs?"

"Gaz, did you really have to hit me in the sqeedly spooch?"

"Depends, did you really have to NOT tell I would have to walk on my hands and knees like some common dog?"

"Touché. Son of a bitch."

Gaz looked out of the glass window at the planet Zim had been looking at. When she had gotten there, she was very surprised to find that many of the worlds the Irkens renamed were unimaginative. Food Courtia, Callnowia? She wanted to change the names to more alien names, but even Zim refused, saying that though the Irken race was pretty smart, they were pretty stupid when it came to remembering the places it conquered. In fact, without coordinates, the Irkens would never remember where Irk was. The planet she was looking at now was being conquered as they spoke. Soon, another stupid name to go along with the stupid race's line of stupidly named planets. So stupid.

"Gaz, it's not like I could remember off the top of my head what trials you would have had to go through. Geez, didn't have to bite my head off."

"But I did. Now grovel."

"Mmmpghf."

"What was that?"

"Oh, great Almighty Queen of Irks, how shall this one unworthy Irk serve thee?"

"…I crave Bloaty's."

"What? No, not even on the bones of my Irken body will I bring that disgustingly putrid source of food onto my ship! You'd have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged, ya know? But that's not what I meant. I want to _go _to Bloaty's."

Zim's green skin lightened and it looked like he would puke at any moment.

"Gaz, you wouldn't be as cruel as to ask of me to bring you to that retched, horrid place of Irken nightmares. I still haven't recovered from our last trip."

"Too bad! Ya know, when I started puking my guts out due to morning sickness, I was okay. I can get through that, it's all fine. When I started puking red plasma from the excess Irken blood the baby was giving off, I was freaked out, but when I realized this was part of the Irken mommy business, I cooled down and was fine. This, right here, is so not cool! I have to walk on my hands and knees for three months?"

"Four months."

"ZIM! We are going to Bloaty's and during this entire trimester"-

"Quadmester."

"Interrupt me again, and I will rip off your head just to see it grow back…just so I can RIP IT OFF AGAIN! And you will carry me through this entire trimester or quadmester or whatever!"

Zim cringed away slightly, but sighed and pulled his Queen towards him.

"I apologize; I did not mean to make this so troublesome for you. I promise that during this entire pregnancy, you won't have to lift a finger."

"Like you let me now."

"Than that just goes double time."

He chuckled and turned Gaz's face towards him to see the traces of a smile growing. She punched him again, but Zim ignored it in favor of the kiss he got. Suddenly he gasped as he felt her grab hold of him through his pants.

"Oh yeah, and you may want to get a little better self-control. I don't want anyone, but me to see what you hide under here, got it? Hehehe."

_TWC_

"You will be here for the birth of your nephew or niece, Dib Membrane, do you hear me?"

"Gaz, how do you expect me to be there? They may not be the enemy anymore, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous. You want me to be there; have it here."

"Dib, you know as well as I do doctors will _freak_ if they get a load of what comes out of my puss"-

"Okay, okay! Do you really have so vulgar?"

"Could have said twa"-

"Gaz!"

Gaz laughed as her brother's blushing face filled her screen. She was enjoying the talk, mostly at Dib's expense.

"Christmas just passed. I'm happy you were at the party."

"Especially with the factor that I was the one who invited and threw the party. If you had thrown it, who would have come?"

"Well, we did move to Megaville only to go right back home, I couldn't just make friends all that quickly."

"I had a table of friends the moment I got to Megaville."

Dib jerked his head curtly, but shrugged and nodded.

"I guess it makes sense. Okay, okay, I'll be there. God, I can only imagine what comes out of your-"

"Vag, chopped steak, lower lips-"

"GAZ! Christ, will you please stop this, I mean, did Dad ever teach you any type of modesty and or shame?"

"Goodbye, Dib."

"No wait, I want to discuss this! You literally are-"

Gaz cut the connection and Dib zeroed out of screen. It was one thing to talk about something she wanted from her brother, but to hear him bitch about whatever she had said or did that could make a sailor turn away in embarrassment wasn't exactly in her schedule. She had a baby shower to plan.

"I wonder how Mandy is doing."

_TWC_

Gaz sat up from her reclining in her mushy couch of softer stuff than that memory foam she had tried out when she visited her brother back on Earth. Her head almost lolled when her body hit it, making her feel as if she were lying on a bubble against water. She was getting hungry and for some reason, she craved Irken food.

When she first tasted Irken food, everything made her think that if she stayed there, she would gain weight from all the junk she would eat. Everything was junk, as if in a highschooler's cafeteria dream. Nachos, cheeseburgers, candy, soda, French fries, anything that could dump onto a football player's carbo-load. In actuality, all the food that was "junk" didn't go anywhere. She didn't gain weight, nothing in her body malfunctioned or deformed. And except for a change in her measurements that made her twin to what Mandy looked like (at which she blamed on Zim), she didn't change much.

But through it all, Irks did have original foods that came from some harvesting off of other planets. One was a squid-like substance that tasted like onions and fried chicken. Another that reminded her of an inside out pig that tasted like butternut squash and pancakes…with lima beans. That was the one she was craving at the moment. So far into the fantasy of carving into the piggy animal, she started to salivate and walk unconsciously into the kitchen hall, not remembering she had to crawl.

Three foot tall Irks began to look up as they saw their Queen walk past them and open the purple fridge. She moved things, setting them on the floor after taking a lick or bite to grab something else. The Irks respected their Tallest Queen as much as they feared her and would have readily made her something had she only asked, which was the focus of one such Irken who came up after two minutes.

"Tallest Queen Gazelene! Mi'lady, if you wish for anything, you only need ask. Would there be anything you would like?"

Gaz paused in her search with something bluish gray in her mouth and looked down at the Irk that had addressed her. She swallowed and after picking up some of the plates on the floor before blinking twice and walking away with her feast. If Zim called her on it later, she didn't give him an answer.

_TWC_

Zim walked with one of his advisors as they discussed plans for Irken occupation on the new planet that was just conquered.

"My Tallest, we have an elite team of Irks that are ready to be beamed down at your command. They are packed and have been briefed on the inhabitants there."

"Alright. Has there been any disturbance since the conquering?"

"No, sir. Everything has been right on schedule and no resist-ooh, my Queen. How do you fair today?"

Gaz was crawling towards them with her hair covering her eyes. The bump was being shown just under her outfit that hugged her and if Zim had not had self control, his eyes would glow suddenly as if he couldn't control the hormones that wished to be released in the most satisfying way. Seeing her not only creep towards him, but just at the beginnings of her pregnancy made him both sated and wanting more from her in the most terrible way. Mother, he was a pervert.

"My Queen, is there something you are in need of?"

Zim waited for an answer, but instead got a hand clutched onto his leg and pulled from underneath him. He fell to the hard steel and rolled to his side as his back started to bite at him.

"Ow."

The Irken who had just been beside his Tallest started to shake and began to wonder if whether or not he should run.

"Leave. NOW!"

Dust scurried in his wake at the shouting voice of Queen Gaz. Zim sat up as he rubbed his sphere of a head.

"Gaz, why did you-Mmhfmhmgh!"

She was on him in the next second, straddling him, rubbing against him and all he could do was sit there for a moment before he lost himself in the kiss and clutched her thighs to press more into him. He ground in her and she moaned into his mouth in gratitude. Their tongues wrestled as did they, trying to unravel clothing and undoing buttons. Soon, Zim began to remember they were in a hallway when he scuttled them to the wall.

"Gaz, wait."

Gaz huffed as a show of her displeasure, but didn't stop trying to undo him.

"We're in the hallway, anyone can come by here. And you might get tired, so shouldn't we adjourn to the bed?"

Gaz pressed her heated face into his neck and shook it. Zim didn't know what to do. He really didn't want subordinates to catch them doing the do, but he certainly wanted this to continue. Seems he was at an impasse. Or maybe not…

He gathered her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his back. He was still hardening, but hard enough so that if either one of them moved, they'd press against each other. It made trying to walk all the more fun. Though it was most likely due to the fact that everyone was eating at the mess hall right about now, they managed to make it to the room unseen.

Moans and shouts came from behind the door, shrieks and the sounds of things breaking as well. Irkens were afraid to even approach the door, but the servant that usually served them breakfast in the morning soon had to do his job and the last time he slacked, he was picked up and talked to in the coldest voice he had ever known. His Queen had the habit of instilling fear directly into the hearts of anyone.

So when he knocked, initially, it was understandable that he would be shaking like it was cold. Actually, there was cold air leaving the cracks of the door. Suddenly, it opened. The servant was so close to dropping the tray, he had to catch himself a few times to makes sure he wouldn't be losing his head. His Queen had come out naked, her immodesty making him inadvertently glow red. He shook his head and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as an Irk trying to serve a human on an Irken ship could get.

"What is it?"

"B-breakfast, Mi'lady."

"Ooh, thanks."

She took it from him and leaned over to set it down on a table. Not that the servant really paid attention. Her backside was shown to him and it was all he could do to not stare. He caught something out of the peripheral of his vision. He saw his Tallest who was chained to the wall with bite marks and scratches on his body, as well as blood and other questionable and sticky fluids just before his Queen moved back over to him.

"Thank you, but don't worry about lunch, we'll most likely get it ourselves."

Then she shut the door with a smirk on her face as she turned back to her Tallest. The servant never really did see them in the kitchen that day again.

_TWC_

"It is…surprising to see you Dib. What are you doing here?"

Zim stared into the suspicious eyes of his in-law. He hadn't expected Dib to come anywhere near the Irken fleet, let alone the commanding ship. Of course, he had used Tak's runner and of course, the fleet figured it was just another Irken returning from a mission. There was mayhem when it opened and out came a tall, human male that stood over them like a giant. Zim had made sure he got there before his soldiers used weapons to subdue the monkey. Gaz actually liked to keep her brother intact.

"Gaz, she invited me. Didn't she…didn't she tell you?"

"No, I believe ti slipped her mind. So, why are you here?"

"She told me that I had to come before she gave birth."

Zim seemed to accept that answer, or at least, Dib seemed to think so as he just walked away. After a minute or two of being just left there, he began to walk in the direction the green man had strolled away to.

"…I had to deal with your brother."

"Oh, I didn't, must have slipped my mind."

He walked in on Zim staring menacingly down at his sister, who just continued to sip at the metal cup she had been drinking from on the long and plush seat she reclined on. Zim sighed soon after and sat down beside her before turning his attention to Dib. He looked him up and down before shrugging.

"Invader Hundge, escort our visitor to one of the spare rooms near our chambers."

Gaz leaned over to him and whispered into the side of his face. Zim seemed to consider what she said.

"Dib, do you mind hearing your sister's voice in ecstasy?"

Dib's eye twitched and he shook his head as he looked a little ill. Zim nodded.

"At least two, no, three doors down."

The Irken took the catatonic Membrane away from the lounging area, needing to hold his hand lest he stop. Zim waited a moment before he allowed a grin to cross his face. He loved in-law visits.

_TWC_

"So, how far along are you?"

"Six months."

"And you decided to wait this long for a baby shower?"

"Actually, I have to wait twelve months before this one decides she's ready."

There was quiet, but Gaz could recognize the sights of laughter when she did. Helga, to her right, was smirking ever so lightly. Olga smiled off to the side of her face that was shown to the rest of the woman. Even Mandy had a small twinkle in her eye that she was hard pressed to get rid of. Helga decided she would be the first to speak.

"So, you're actually only half way there?"

"The bastard didn't even tell me."

"Criminy, well, it's not like he's cheating on you. Actually, no one in our group really has cheated or been cheated on."

Everyone shrugged or just didn't respond.

"Yeah, well, it's good to know everyone married faithfully."

"Actually, the main reason he might not is that I don't give him enough time away to really do anything. Not the cheating, but mainly how he has meetings and everything and I'll jump him for no reason other than to fuck."

"Jesus Christ, woman, no self control."

"I don't know what is. I just can't help myself and I keep on. Just this week, we've done it ten times in four days."

"…I pity the alien."

"What about you? Aren't you worried about your overbearing presence might just send him into the arms of what's her name?"

"That bitch Lila! No, trust me; I would know if he's cheating on me. I always have him followed and-."

"So what you're saying is that you can't trust him?"

"I trust Football Head; it's just those floozies I don't trust. I'm worried someone will see what I see and try to steal him. At least if he's followed, I can take out the girl before she can get in to deep."

Mandy sighed.

"I forgot how possessive you are."

"If you lived with my family and were ignored, you'd be too."

"You forget, I detested my family. I may have had some connection with them, but I didn't like how they were. Olga, you know what I mean, yes?"

"Trust her, Helga. I should know. Well, technically, I did before my brother committed suicide. Before, they would be so wrapped up in their peace and unity bull, they would even forget that I existed. When he passed, I never got time to myself. It was like trading one hell for another."

"I live in hell and trust me, it's not that bad."

"Don't you live in the Underworld?"

"Semantics. But we are veering off subject. Gaz, the best way to stave that off is to take care of yourself when you feel it coming. Don't do it too much, otherwise, he'll think you lost interest, but just enough so that you aren't ready to kill him with a smile on his face. Remember, I had to deal with that when I was pregnant with Jr.-"

"Who you didn't carry to full term."

"Helga, you know exactly why I didn't. Anyway, Joe was accepting every time I wanted it, but I could see I was sucking the life right out of him. Cool your jets or you won't have anything left to use. And trust me; trying to use your hands to keep it away makes it much better for the next time."

Gaz didn't blush, but she could feel the heat rising. Mandy took a sip of her tea and crossed her legs.

These three women were the same three girls she would interact with when she stayed in Megaville. They all had the same nature, well, except for Helga, who showed the most emotions (mainly with Arnold around).

"Speaking of uses, I don't think we ever did talk about how good our husbands, or in your case Olga, boyfriends', were in bed."

"Yeah, I don't think we should head in that direction."

"What are you afraid some of them are lacking?"

"Trust me, I only do the best."

"Olga, the only reason you used many of those guys was because you couldn't have Dexter."

"It was a small attraction, nothing too major. He just happened to be there after my brother died. We grew up in the same neighborhood. That's it. And c'mon, that 'football head' has to get in the way some time."

"Actually, I have it pretty well, both ways if we want to get technical."

"Both ways?"

"Top and bottom."

"I don't think he can have a very good tongue if his head's as wide half as a dinner plate."

"Oh, shut it. In truth, his tongue's long, as if his head had to compensate it."

"Yeah, well, most of that head is probably where his junk went."

"Nope, complete opposite. His head's where most of that blood has to go if he isn't using it."

"…you think you have the complete package, don't you. Great husband, great sex."

"I don't like to toot my own horn, but…yeah."

Mandy completely ignored the conversation between Olga and Helga while Gaz couldn't help, but get interested. Zim wasn't all those things. He had a long tongue and most of the time, she would want him using it, but if he was hard as well, he couldn't control it and it would spaz on her insides. His bottom was good enough…scratch that, the whole tentacle foreskin made any vibrator be put to shame.

"What about you, Gaz?"

"Me? Well, I mean, he has a good tongue, but has a hard time controlling it if he's also, ya know, up there. But when it comes down to it, he's pretty good for an alien."

"Damnit...Mandy?"

Mandy looked up at Olga and quirked a brow before shaking her head.

"…I had to visit him more than the usual times this year."

Even Gaz gasped upon the news. Mandy had more self control than any of them. She didn't have sex with Joe unless she really needed him or it was a holiday. Mainly because he was just a spirit, he didn't have a problem with it.

"Why don't we just end this and say we all have good lives."

The married ones nodded, but Olga seemed to pout.

"God, I need to find that bastard."

"Who?"

"The right guy! Don't you have a brother, Gaz?"

"Trust me; you don't want to do it to yourself."

That brought a chuckle from Helga and even a smirk from Mandy. Olga let out a long suffering sigh and reclined in her chair. Gaz looked over to her.

"What you have to understand is that they'll find you. Don't go looking for that guy, you won't ever find the right person. And make sure that you don't past up on a good looking nerd. Not one of those snooty ones that think they know everything, the quieter ones."

"That's going to get every nerd's hopes up.

Gaz smiled as she took in her life. Her life was as good as it could get. Perfection was only six more months away.

_TWC_

"FUCKING ZIM!"

Gaz screeched at the top of her lungs as she felt knives cut across her nerves. It was as if she were passing a whole watermelon through her stomach and it was just taking all of her insides with it.

Well, she was kinda exaggerating. It was only painful during the contractions, but they still hurt like a sonuva-

"Push, milady!"

"AAARGH!"

Fuck it all, she wished she was getting shot instead. Zim was on her side, the ever protective alien, but he was quickly losing his instinct to stay. Not like he could get anywhere; kung fu grip was one of her specialties.

"ZIM, I'll fucking kill aaAAAHHHH!"

Zim didn't even have the strength to speak back, the pain from her superhuman grip making him black in and out. His head wobbled. She didn't care. He was sharing this.

"Just a couple more times, milady, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!"

She screamed and gripped the side of the bed, tearing a hole into whatever made up the alien foam. She thrashed her head so hard, the Irken team were afraid she'd break her neck.

"Push!"

"FUUUUCK you, Zim! Next time, you'll be the bitch!"

Zim wasn't listening. The remains of his conscious left him after the last contractions and now his hand was more of a squishy stress ball. Gaz sweated out her pain and almost went with her husband.

"NO! Milady, you must keep awake! Wet her with cold water, now!"

She felt the sponge wipe at her face and the cold shocked her back into the room. She remembered she was supposed to be doing something important, but she couldn't think through all the aching.

"Milady, you must push!"

She tried again and it somehow felt a little easier.

"I can see the head! Push once more, my Queen!"

Gaz gave in and clenched her lower extremities once more. The pain finally began to sweep away when a new pain grew. A loud echo filled her ears and she clenched her eyes slightly at the sound. It was so loud; she could barely hear the doctor.

"Congratulations, my Queen. It's a female Smeet."

She looked over to see the lump of flesh. She couldn't see very well as her vision was no limited to her fading consciousness, but she saw the doctor walk to the examining table and clean her. Apparently, the Irkens were all unaffected to the echo besides the rapid twitching of their antennae. If she looked to her left, she would see Zim's also in rapid movement. The sound lowered and she slumped back in a more comforting recline.

"Milady?"

She looked down to see the doctor hand her a purple cover. She picked up the weight and brought it o her chest. Farther than the bed, everything was blurry. Close up, she still had a perfect vision. It came in handy as she profiled this thing in her hands.

It was her first notice that her body was actually that of a human baby and wisps of purple hair sprouted out her head. Her tiny hands, Gaz noticed, were human until they got to the ends at which the changed into the claws Irkens usually had. Her ears at the sides of her head were almost normal, elfin a little at the top. But it was her eyes that brought out the most of a mix of alien and human. Even though they were lidded, she could figure her entire eyes, irises and pupils, were covered in a shiny sap of amber. Her entire eyes were the color of her pupils, the pupils her mother gave to her.

This…thing was a complex mix of two very different species of intelligent forms of life. This…she was hers. God, she'd been calling it a thing for the past five minutes.

She shook her head and twitched a smile, her eyes lidding.

"So what shall be her name?"

Had Gaz not been holding Her, she would've jumped at his voice. Zim was leaning on the steel pole that kept her from rolling out of the bed. His antennae twitched repeatedly.

"You're the father, you should name her."

"Irken. I'll give her an Irken name if you let me. You may want to name her."

Gaz thought about it.

"Latica."

Even Zim had to raise a brow at that. Gaz shrugged, but smiled anyway. Zim copied her and nodded to the nurse. He would have laid his head on his arms, but she trusted the baby into his chest before he could. He looked flustered and looked down at the baby, but tilted his head back and forth like she had; looking at her critically and finding things that made Latica his child.

_TWC_

"She's so cute! Hey, I'm your uncle."

The little Irken stared at him before darting back into her mother's chest, going back to the early suckling she had conducted. Dib seemed to deflate at that, but straightened and shrugged to Zim.

"So what's her name?"

"Latica."

"What?"

"Gaz, named her."

"And it's a good name."

"…I beg to differ-Ow!"

Zim had hit him in the thigh nonchalantly. Gaz had ignored it and held her baby with more care as she fed. Dib crossed his arms while Zim held his wrists together behind his back.

"Finally, I can hear myself think. It's a miracle."

"Trust me, be happy you have these types of silences. My husband and general can't seem to agree on anything."

Her Maid of Honor walked in past the corridor, Helga right behind her.

"Olga couldn't make it."

Mandy said it as if she were talking about someone being sick. Helga was in her mentor outfit.

"So where's the kid?"

Gaz sat back up and hitched her shoulders so everyone could see her. Mandy nodded while Helga smirked.

"She looks like you both."

"Yeah, just a little freaky."

"Her name's Latica."

"Compared to your name, hers is pretty normal."

"Shut up."

Gaz looked down at the baby and breathed in her newborn scent. She would do what her mother didn't or rather couldn't do for her. She would raise this child together with the person-er, scratch that, being that she had created her with.

She looked to Zim and grabbed his neck harshly, bringing him down to her and kissed him. Even though Dib was the only one who reacted badly (gagging and making heaving noises), Mandy and Helga had felt for the objects of their significant other. Helga opened the locket of her and Arnold while Mandy fingered the skull ornament on her suit.

Looking upon this moment later, she would deny Zim's claim that she teared up, even if she knew he could feel them on his face.

* * *

**Let me explain Latica's name. Gaz's name, Gazelene, is just gasoline made for a girl. Latica is made for the Arctica in Antarctica. Kinda corny and I don't know if it'll work, but yeah...don't care.**

**So, a long ass piece of something I had actually been working on since Christmas. I hope it doesn't take you all too long to read this, but people still have lives where as I have been locked up by these things called stories. Writers, please don't let your stories take over your lives. And if you wish to save my life, review. Please do it.**


End file.
